


get you love drunk (off my humps)

by tesfayed



Category: One Direction
Genre: Louis' butt, M/M, mentions of Harry's family - Freeform, mentions of side Zustin, side Niall/Bressie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesfayed/pseuds/tesfayed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three important encounters Liam's had with Louis' ass. He treasures and ponders about them and later finds out something that benefits both of them. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	get you love drunk (off my humps)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form financially benefitting from this fic. This is solely for entertainment and stress-relieving purposes.
> 
> Inspired by: MTVHits showing the video for Birthday Song the other night; the memory of Liam's tweet about the song a few months ago; (ao3) users theprincessed, nothing_beats_larry, carissima; Ass Like That by Eminem and also Louis Tomlinson (and his butt).
> 
> A/N: If you've seen this on Wattpad, don't worry, it's mine. So, there was no stealing of any sort involved.

Liam's seen his fair share of arses. Yes, the actual buffoons in the streets but also actual butts...arses... asses... bums attached to actual people. Being in a boy band with four of the most homoerotic guys he's ever known has actually made him come to appreciate arses, and Louis' is no exception.

The first time it happens, it really and truly is not his fault. It isn't. It's not like he told Louis to do the most obscene dance to Baby Got Back in his room. But of course, when Liam heads back to the room after Mark practically dragged him off the treadmill to have a nice, cold shower, what does he get? An eyeful of Louis' Tomlin-booty.

"Little in the middle but she got much back" is what blares through him and Louis' room and whoa, Liam was not expecting that. Louis was jumping around the room screaming "baby got back!" and then proceeded to twerk. That's right, this is Liam's life. Pfft, ain't nothing weird about that. Louis' feet were squatted a little and he started to move his hips, popping his butt out and back quickly and daaaaamn, that ass though.

Louis still hadn't noticed that he was in the room and Liam took that to his advantage, crossing the room and slapping Louis' bum. Louis stilled in his movements and let out a breathy laugh that did not in any way, shape of form go straight down to an organ that Liam was very sure he'd have in his hands very soon. He can hear Zayn's voice in his head right now, "Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Li."

"You could warn a guy next time," Louis says, after he's done dramatically huffing and puffing and grumbling about something that Liam can't hear quite well. "Oh, so should I just call you up and ask if you're gonna twerk for the day?" Liam asks teasingly as he lifts the hem of his sweaty t-shirt and pretends not to hear Louis' near silent moan.

"Well," Louis drawls, "next time you'll get a notification of me tweeting something butt-related and then you'll know, okay?" Liam desperately hopes Louis doesn't see the color rushing to his cheeks and nods, shedding the rest of his clothes and walking to the bathroom. Louis laughed and left the room, his loud antics in tow.

\--  
The second time it happens, they're all at Liam's hidden home, free from paps and screaming teens alike, celebrating his birthday. They have a month's break from tour and to be honest, as much as he loves his job and the fans, Liam needs a break sometimes. And it couldn't have come at a better time.

Louis had offered to stay with him for a week, since the rest of the boys all had plans. Harry wanted to take Anne and Gemma out to some concert that they'd all enjoy, Niall was going to stay with Bressie for a bit and Zayn, the lazy bastard, had declared that he was going to sleep for two days, see Justin for a bit then go visit his parents.

Liam was seated and was skipping the channels when Harry came out of the kitchen holding an enormous Batman birthday cake with Zayn and Niall behind him singing "happy birthday". Louis, on the other hand, had somehow changed and was dressed in a skintight black costume, iPod in hand, blasting Birthday Song. What had Liam wanted for his birthday again? Oh yeah, according to 2Chainz and Kanye West, he got his "big booty ho'" in the form of one Louis Tomlinson. Fuck.

"She got a big booty so I call her big booty!!" the boys hollered and proceeded to turn Liam's living room into The Funky Buddha. Niall left and came from the back with not one, not two but three crates of beer and Liam wonders how the hell he managed to get those. Then again, Niall's Irish and that automatically explains everything. Zayn and Harry were being adorable jumping around and spraying cans of silly string into the air, plastering it on his walls and caking it into their hair.

The menace, Louis, plopped himself down on Liam's lap, ignoring his indignant protests ("I did not squawk, Niall! And fuck you very much Harry!") and turned so both of their faces were centimeters away from each other. "Like what you see, Liam? I had to search for this costume for months, you know. I mean, of course I had to alter it to fit me but you're happy right?" Fuck it all to hell. Liam's not sure how to handle this. He's sporting a very pleasant buzz and is pretty sure Louis is too.

Instead of responding like a normal human being, Liam groans and throws his head back, desperate for a little air but Louis isn't letting up. He sank his teeth into Liam's neck, his tongue sliding across the skin and sucked. Hard. Liam's a moaning mess and right now he's enjoying this too much to care. Louis emerges and blows over the fresh, red love bite that Liam won't even bother to cover up later on.

They're both in a very compromising position but eh, what the hell. No one cares right now. Zayn's in the guest room FaceTiming Justin and Niall and Harry are arguing about fruit. Louis is brushing his fingers down his newly-exposed chest and fuck it, Liam's hands can't help themselves. They travel down the base of Louis' spine and hover over his ass. Louis' tongue is in his mouth and damn it all to hell, it's his birthday. If Louis is going to bite his bottom lip and drag his tongue over it and then French kiss the English out of him, then Liam James Payne has a right to get handfuls of that ass. And he does.

As soon as his hands connect with the back of Louis' costume, he feels him freeze. It's so slight though, because immediately after, Louis pauses in his ministrations, his gaze going unfocused for a moment and Liam's breath catches in his throat as a flush dances over Louis' cheekbones. The time seems to catch up with them and Louis crawls off of him, taking his hand and dragging him to dance with the boys.

\--  
The third time it happens, Liam's pretty sure it was set up. The room looked too tidy for it being in Louis' house and the lights were adjusted perfectly and it just felt staged. The high pitched buzzing of his phone brings him back to reality and his eyes widened when he saw the notification.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Let the 808 thump and the beat go bump

Liam lets out a hearty laugh and surveys the room he's currently in. Trust Louis to quote a Ciara song— Ride ft. Ludacris, to be more specific. Liam catches the tiny sound Louis makes as he tip-toes in the room. "Liam?" he says afterwards, chewing on his lip and Liam knows he's wondering if he went too far. "Louis," he says and he's wondering when his voice got so husky. 'Must be the Louis effect', Liam mused. Without warning, Louis walks up and buries his head into Liam's neck, his nose bumping the warm skin. "M'fine," Liam murmurs, his hand resting on Louis' arse, cupping him gently.

Liam's positive they should talk about this, but Louis' making little whining noises and pushing his body onto Liam's and Liam suddenly has no control over the situation. He feels Louis press a kiss on his shoulder and Liam uses one hand to grab onto his ass one more time and the other to hold onto Louis's torso, and maybe he held on a little too hard. Louis let out a shockingly loud moan and suddenly there's clothes being stripped off, lips joining one another and muttered promises of "It's fine" and "I'll take care of you".

It's the last bit of actual verbal communication they have for the next two hours.

*  
Liam wakes up slowly, opening his eyes to find Louis blinking at him, those blue eyes hazy and relaxed from a proper fuck and Liam just wants to get lost in them forever. Hid hand unconsciously finds Louis' ass, his swollen lips curling into a lazy smile when Louis wriggles and snuggles close into his chest.

"Hey," Liam croaks.

"Hey yourself," Louis mumbles. Liam reaches over to take his hand and clasps it into his, as if reassuring Louis that it's all okay, because it really is.

"You alright?" Liam asks carefully. Louis' answering blush does not make his dick twitch and Liam takes a deep breath. "I um," Louis stammers a little bit before he stops and chews on his lip. "We should talk about this Liam, it's only fair to you."

Liam's eyebrows furrow in puzzlement because he doesn't know what Louis is saying or implying. "Why would it only be fair to me, Lou? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Louis shifts away from him. His eyes are downcast and it stirs an unpleasant feeling in Liam's chest. "Is this about me grabbing your ass?" Louis laughs weakly and Liam takes it as a yes. "Is this a new thing?"

When Louis turns back to face Liam, his eyes are determined and wow, Louis' hot. "It is a recent thing, yes, but only you got such a reaction from me."

"It relaxes you," Liam says as he gives Louis' hand a gentle squeeze. Louis nods and crawls on top of him, his cheeks a bit pink and body lax against him. Liam really likes Louis, all of him and he also really likes Louis naked and on top of him, and yeah, that's on their list of things to talk about.

"Yeah. After touring and mom and everything else, I guess I just like to feel when I'm being..." Louis trails off, his entire face sporting a bright red hue. 'He's ridiculously cute', Liam thinks and has the overwhelming urge to just kiss him.

"Being good," Liam says, seeing him nod. "Loosening up, giving over control and all that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, all of that and it just feels so good Liam," Louis says muffled against his neck, his breath fanning the very same spot he gave Liam a love bite on his birthday. "Are you okay with it?"

"I'm okay with 90% of the ridiculous things you already do, Lou." Louis giggles, he fucking giggles and Liam knows his face is sporting some serious "fond", as the fans would call it.

"Plus, as long as this ass," Liam cups Louis' firm cheeks and squeezes them for emphasis, "is mine, I have no problem with it, 'kay?"

Louis lifts his head, his gaze dropping to Liam's hands before he gazes up, looking Liam square in those bloody Bambi eyes. "Yeah."

'It's fucking fantastic is what it is', Liam thinks as Louis moves his hands up and down his arms.

Suddenly Liam's alone in the monster of a bed and he's got a face full of flannel and an earful of Louis' laughter mixed with the sound of a very familiar song.

"Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass..." the phone blasts and Liam doesn't need to look to know that Louis is on the the floor, howling at his reaction.

"Stop!" Liam yells and throws the flannel off his face and onto the bed. Louis shoots up from off the floor, in all his naked glory—well, they're both naked—and looks at Liam with suspicion in his eyes. Liam smiles and nods his head towards Louis' phone. The latter grins and whoa, somebody better tell this boy to stop being so beautiful.

"Now make that motherfucker hammer time like..." they sing in unison and gravitate towards each other. Liam's really happy and so is Louis. They hear the sound of Louis' front door bang shut and they hurriedly scramble to the bed and shit, they totally forgot the boys were coming over today. Soon enough, the bedroom door is being opened and Harry, Zayn and Niall look around, shout out "finally!" and laugh. Just in time, the boys of One Direction shout in perfect sync.

"Go stupid...go stupid...go stupid!"


End file.
